Histoires de glace
by Woshi
Summary: [Série de One Shot se passant dans l'univers original de Yuri!On Ice] OS 1: De la mort d'une Nymphe/ OS 2: Kastuki-phobia; Le King JJ ne craint rien, ni personne... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la rencontre de Yuuri Katsuki à la coupe de Russie et fasse l'erreur de l'insulter. A partir de là, le Japonais devint son pire cauchemar.
1. De la mort d'une nymphe

**De la mort d'une nymphe**

Disclaimer: Je vénère les autrices pour cet anime qui nous a apporté tant: Kubo-sama et Yamamoto-sama

Genre: Général? Un peu de hurt/Comfort peut être, un mini grain de romance sous entendu, mais c'est essentiellement de la réflexion pure.

Rating: K+, pour être safe.

Personnages: Viktor essentiellement, mention d'autres persos clef, notament Yuuri et Yurio.

Résumé: Il n'y a pas pire sentence pour un artiste de perdre son inspiration. Comme un décès symbolique, Viktor sait qu'il est temps d'arrêter lorsqu'il est au plus haut, plutôt que de voir sa propre déchéance à force de persévérer. Mais peut-être s'est-il enterré trop vite...

Note: J'arrive enfin à écrire un truc jusqu'au bout! Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre d'OS ou d'idée de UA que je commence sans continuer!

Bref, pour celui là, j'avais envie d'écrire sur la manière dont Viktor avait vécu son manque d'inspiration, parce que c'est malheureusement passé à la trap dans l'anime (peut être qu'ils reviendront dessus par la suite). Tout le reste, c'est un peu de mon headcanon, notamment comment il avait imaginé Eros et Agape (je suis fan de ces danses). J'avais aussi envie de parler de ce qu'il a ressentit entre le moment du banquet et le moment où il a rejoint Yuuri au Japon. Bref, encore une fois, je met beaucoup de chose dans un seule chapitre, j'espère que ça ne donnera pas l'impression d'être survolé.

Ce simple OS risque d'être le début d'une série de drabble, mais je serais sûrement irrégulière, donc voilà ~

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Depuis le temps qu'il avait nagé en eaux troubles, voilà qu'un filet d'espoir était venu éclaircir son chemin.

Et pourtant, Viktor Nikiforov fut déterminé à prendre sa retraite cette année-là. L'année du Grand Prix final de Sotchi. Depuis quelque temps déjà que la lassitude et le manque d'inspiration avaient gagné son moral. Il était considéré comme une légende vivante du patinage artistique, il était devenu le champion du monde depuis fort longtemps, que ce soit en Junior ou en Senior. Des années déjà qu'il avait fait ses preuves, qu'il avait pris sa place du roi indétrôné et indétrônable. Tout seul au sommet, et pourtant, en bon monarque qu'il était, il devait sans cesse rendre des comptes à son peuple pour légitimer sa place.

Cela le fatiguait.

Ce qui fut au départ une passion, une raison de vivre était devenu une prison. Chaque saison, chaque compétition, le champion se devait de revenir avec un programme toujours plus époustouflant, toujours plus incroyable, toujours plus surprenant. Mais pour quelqu'un comme lui avec de l'expérience, qui avait tout vu et tout vécu en ce bas monde -du moins le croyait-il-, et qu'il n'avait plus rien à prouver à personne, comment pouvait-il bien apporter cette fraîcheur qu'on lui demandait sans cesse?

Peut-être qu'il ne le pouvait pas, tout simplement.

Le russe avait perdu depuis longtemps cette innocence qui lui avait permis de conquérir le monde. Dire qu'à ses débuts, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce genre de chose. Il prenait un thème, une musique, une mélodie, un sentiment et en faisait son cheval de bataille pendant une saison à travers la glace, puis il recommençait. Multipliant les histoires, les contes, les chants, les univers, il happait un publique qui lisait en lui une beauté sans pareille. Aujourd'hui, on lui demandait de faire consciemment ce qui avait toujours été spontané pour lui. C'était signe qu'il avait épuisé tout ce que sa muse avait pu lui offrir.

Elle était partie.

Et lui, en attendant, il se faisait vieux. Toute sa vie de patineur, éphémère, était passée en un claquement de doigts sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait enchaîné des années de création, enfermé dans son propre monde fait de couleur et de lumière. Maintenant qu'il en était sorti, qu'il remettait les pieds sur terre, le cruel poids de la réalité se faisait ressentir. De nouveaux prodigues, comme Yuri Plisetsky, faisaient leur apparition tandis que lui allait finir par rester à la traine. Que lui resterait-il lorsqu'il se retrouvera à genoux sur la glace après avoir servi un programme médiocre et ennuyant? Était-ce la dernière image qu'il donnerait de lui avant de quitter le monde qui fut jadis à ses pieds.

Jamais il ne le supporterait.

Alors pour cette dernière saison, Viktor décida de clore cette page de son existence sur ce sentiment. Sur la perte de sa bien-aimée; son inspiration.

La seule chose qui, ironiquement, lui donnait matière encore à créer. Son absence comme une ultime force à lui rendre hommage. Une fois qu'il aura dansé sur sa mort, elle se volatiliserait à jamais, mais tel le génie qu'il était, il réussirait à s'en servir jusqu'au bout pour imaginer son programme. Ce monde qu'il avait façonné durant ses années de patinages, dont il avait offert les multiples facettes et mises à nu son moi profond, il allait donner l'ultime fragment du spectacle qu'il donnait sur la glace depuis tout ce temps.

La fin de son monde.

Stammi Vicino. Stay close to me.

Reste à mes côtés.

Au départ pensé comme un appel de détresse envers son amante qui le quittait, elle évolua en requiem. Bien sûr, il eut énormément de conquête au cours de sa vie, mais toutes furent si fugaces qu'une seule était restée avec lui tout ce temps. La seule à l'avoir accompagné depuis sa petite enfance, à travers l'âge et les difficultés. L'homme aux cheveux argentés voulut lui supplier de ne pas l'abandonner, espérant à travers sa danse la retrouver, avoir une seconde chance. Mais après avoir présenté son programme lors de la première compétition de sa saison, il dut se rendre à l'évidence; après s'être autant consumée, telle les braises du phoenix, elle s'enflammait une dernière fois. À l'issue de cette année, il n'y aura plus que des cendres d'elle.

Alors il s'était résolu à faire sa parade comme un adieu à ce qui était une partie de lui-même qu'il ne retrouverait sans doute plus jamais. Mais c'est d'autant plus déterminé qu'il voulait que cette dernière danse soit la plus belle de toute. Qu'elle le quitte de la plus belle des façons, comme le chant du cygne qu'il exhibait à chaque compétition. Un requiem qui réussit à arracher l'or une fois de plus à ses conquérants, et ainsi le tranquiliser dans cette mort symbolique qui marquerait les esprits de tous. Il avait vécu en légende, on se souviendrait de lui en tant que légende.

Il pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille.

C'est ce que le médaillé d'or se dit, alors que le flash des caméras l'aveuglait tandis qu'il paradait avec sa récompense autour du cou, entouré des deux autres meilleurs compétiteurs de ce Grand Prix final.

"La rumeur disait qu 'à 27 ans, il prendrait sa retraite, mais cette victoire nous confirme l'inverse."

Ce n'étaient pas que des rumeurs.

D'ailleurs, elles ne venaient même pas de lui-même. Sans doute des confrères ayant remarqué son manque d'entrain, ou surpris des discussions avec Yakov. En Russie, il ne cachait pas sa démotivation croissante, et il put faire objet de réprimandes sur le fait qu'il était trop jeune pour arrêter, qu'il avait encore une brillante carrière devant lui ou que ça ne se faisait tout simplement pas de partir comme ça. Malgré tout cela, rien ne l'avait vraiment poussé vers le haut et sa décision était prise depuis un moment. Depuis l'écriture de son programme pour sa dernière saison.

La dernière compétition terminée, ses patins iront dans un vide grenier, et il vivra le reste de ses jours entretenu par sa popularité et enfin, profitera de Makkachin. Son chien adoré envers lequel il se sentait honteux de ne pas avoir profité suffisamment du temps qu'il avait avec dès lors qu'il fut passé en Senior. Accumulant les entrainements, championnats, et donc voyages, son caniche avait plus vu le visage de son pet sitter que la sienne. Et il continuait pourtant de vouer à son maître une fidélité aveugle.

Si seulement les humains étaient comme les chiens. Ne lui demandant rien en échange de leur intention. Pas d'exigence. Pas de pression. Juste... la même chose que d'habitude.

Même s'il savait que c'était aussi le quotidien et la routine qui le tuaient également.

Cela faisait combien d'années que c'était devenu un rituel de créer dans son appartement, s'entraîner à la patinoire de Moscou puis de quitter son pays natal pour les compétitions. Puisqu'il avait tout vu, tout vécu, il n'avait plus besoin d'aller voir le reste du monde. Ce dernier, comme le sien, était devenu familier, sans surprise, fade. Viktor se rendait compte qu'il s'était rouillé, dans sa petite zone de confort, et que c'était sans doute la raison de cette séparation douloureuse. Et qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de faire revenir sa bien-aimée.

Du moins, l'avait-il pensé.

Ce soir-là, lors du banquet destiné aux sportifs de Sotchi, il y était allé sans grande conviction. Pour faire plaisir à Yakov, qui voulait qu'il entretienne son image publique. Pour faire plaisir à Yuri, qui détestait ce genre de soirée et ne voulait pas rester seul avec le vieux -les vieux!-. Pour faire plaisir à Chris qui avait envie de passer du temps avec lui, et qui lui avait entre autre fait miroité la possibilité d'un after. En fait, c'était surtout l'idée qu'il allait pouvoir oublier son cas désespéré dans les bras de l'alcool et du sexe qu'il était venu.

Le patineur russe ne se doutait pas que ce jeune homme auquel il avait proposé une photo tantôt, qui lui avait tourné le dos honteux, allait faire bousculer son existence. Il l'avait vu de loin, un peu inquiet après avoir découvert qu'il était un de ses compétiteurs, en l'occurrence celui qui avait fini dernier. Une défaite était sans doute plus déprimante que ce dont il se sentait accablé depuis un certain temps. Ce garçon avait encore des progrès à faire, sans doute. Il avait la vie devant lui pour prouver au monde son talent. Surtout après que Viktor aie pris sa retraite, il aura le champ libre pour conquérir la scène.

À quel point fut-il dans le vrai à ce moment?

Les coupes s'étaient enchaînées aussi vite que l'ambiance, auparavant si précieuse et mondaine de cette soirée. Ce Japonais sortit de nul part avait commencé à dire des choses sans queue, ni tête, après avoir défait une partie de sa tenue qui n'avait plus rien de convenable pour une telle occasion. Comme son comportement d'ailleurs. Il paradait, une bouteille de champagne à la main, comme si son ivresse nécessitait d'être entretenue. Ses paroles semblèrent toucher le chat enragé qui accompagnait Viktor, car ce dernier voulut aller lui régler son compte et se retrouva au final engagé dans une danse battle.

En regardant la scène si atypique, le champion mondial sentit comme un étrange sentiment en les voyant bouger.

Il connaissait déjà son protégé et sa manière de danser; elle était toujours débordante d'énergie, affirmée et confiante.

Yuri Plisetski était sans doute son plus légitime successeur de représentant de la Russie. Il possédait le talent, la force et même la beauté. Mais cette beauté, il persévérait à la cacher sous un masque d'agressivité et de suffisance qui finirait par lui être fatal. Dire que tout son corps, si fin, si gracile, si flexible, pouvait jouer d'une volupté sans pareille, c'était du gâchis. Et le voir s'acharner à faire du break dance avec ce garçon alors qu'il l'avait vu lors de (rares) cours de ballet confirmait qu'il ne pouvait continuer dans cette voie au risque de brider son talent un jour ou l'autre et arriver dans sa situation avant même d'avoir le temps de se montrer entièrement.

En revanche, le deuxième fut une totale découverte. Ses gestes étaient bien plus inconscients et spontanés, sous l'effet de l'alcool qui désigner toute sa pudeur. Il ne laissait plus parler que son corps, tout en montrant une certaine technique prouvant qu'il avait de l'entrainement. Sa chorégraphie n'était pas parfaite, mais elle respirait d'une intensité physique rarement vue. Le champion russe eut soudain envie de se joindre à cette danse et de voir jusqu'où ils seraient capables d'aller ensemble. À quel point ses mouvements pouvaient s'accorder avec les siens, et captiver leur publique.

Cependant, son meilleur ami le pris d'avance.

Et la déception laissa place à une totale admiration lorsque ce concours de pole danse fut lancé. D'où sortait cette barre de fer? Pourquoi avaient-ils lancé un pari pareil? Pourquoi personne n'était encore intervenu pour arrêter ce spectacle décadent? Ce jeune homme allait-il s'arrêter d'attiser la foule? Toutes ces questions n'eurent plus aucun sens si tôt qu'une musique sensuelle fut lancée par un DJ qui voulait visiblement encourager la prolongation de la fête -ou s'était fait prendre en otage par quelqu'un de cette partie-.

À partir de ce moment, Viktor perdit tout son sens critique sur la qualité de la danse de Yuuri Katsuki.

Tout ce qu'il vit, ce sont ces muscles forts s'agripper à la barre et enchaîner les positions acrobatiques. Le Japonais avait ouvert le spectacle; encore vêtu de sa chemise, il enchainait tout seul les pirouettes, témoignant de sa souplesse en levant une jambe, découvrant le dessous de sa cuisse gauche musclée sous le sous-vêtement. Loin de se laisser impressionner, son challenger suisse prit le relai en simple sous-vêtement, arrosant de champagne à la fois sa peau presque totalement dénudée, et une partie des gens autour. Il ne comptait pas se laisser faire sur ce combat sensuel.

Et pourtant, Yuuri n'en démordait pas. Tombant la chemise, il vint le rejoindre pour un duel endiablé, corps contre corps. Les bras s'entrelacèrent en même temps que les jambes se soutenir mutuellement, tandis que leur torse sculpté par le sport se collaient de part et d'autre quand ils tournaient autour de la tige de métal. Les gouttes de champagnes se mélangeaient à celles de l'alcool pour dégager une odeur suave et forte des deux sportifs qui offraient actuellement un véritable déhanché érotique, entrecoupé de poses appelant au respect par leur complexité.

Tout ce que Viktor voyait, c'était la sensualité de ce garçon qui tenait tête à celle de son ami, pourtant réputé pour être imbattable sur ce jeu.

Ce n'était pas une séduction directe, fatale, mais quelque chose de presque innocent, inconscient. Comme une magnifique créature qui n'avait pas conscience de sa propre beauté, Yuuri la dévoilait enfin au grand jour après l'avoir caché sous une armure de faible estime de soi. Cet éphèbe qui, les yeux brumeux et les cheveux décoiffés, lui offrait une vision rare au monde; celle d'un corps happant l'intention par ses mouvements hypnotiseurs, et appelait sans le savoir au désir de voir ce même corps possédé par soi-même.

Le russe sentit soudain une légère pointe de jalousie envers Chris qui avait eu le privilège d'effleurer cette peau durant leur bataille. Elle paraissait si lisse, si douce. Ses jambes musclées, son ventre devenu rond par l'excès de boisson, ses bras fins, son torse plat, son cou si transparent, sa tignasse noir corbeau, ses iris d'un noisette appétissant, ses lunettes lui donnant un air carrée adorable, son nez aplatit, ses joues rouges sous l'ivresse et l'effort physique, ses lèvres rosées... Dieu, était-ce même possible d'incarner à la fois une telle pureté et une telle tentation en même temps.

 _J'ai chaud. Si chaud..._

Tout cela, et bien plus encore, il en fut conscient une fois le duel de pôle danse terminé. Alors qu'il avait remis de bon gré, malgré sa chemise, sa vision s'attarda sur Viktor qui bien avait encré leur spectacle dans sa mémoire pour ne plus jamais l'oublier. Qui sait quelle nouvelle lubie lui était passée par la tête quand leur regard s'était croisé, mais il n'avait suffi que de ça pour qu'il laisse Cielestino sur place alors qu'il voulut l'inciter à remettre son pantalon, et se diriger vers lui. Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir, le noiraud l'avait pris dans ses bras, gai comme un pinçon.

Il se lança dans une tirade mélangeant un Japonais et un anglais haché par son accent et son étourderie d'ivrogne. Le tout en ondulant tout le bas de son corps contre lui. Bien sûr, ce geste se rapprochait plus du frottement d'un chat voulant témoigner son affection, mais pour Viktor qui fut déjà préalablement chauffé par ce qu'il vit de lui tantôt, cela réveillait bien plus que de l'affection. Cependant, il réussit, entre son propre égarement et celle de son vis-à-vis, à comprendre une phrase bien nette sortie de tous ces flots.

-Be my coach! Viktor ~

Une autre embrassade plus forte, et le russe sut qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Son coeur battait à la chamade. Il sentait son visage s'empourprer malgré lui. Des frissons agréables le parcouraient de la nuque jusqu'aux reins. Et surtout cette chaleur qui restait comme une empreinte corporelle alors que l'homme ivre fut retiré de leur étreinte par son coach qui estimait qu'il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça. Emportant la loque déjà à moitié inconsciente dans ses bras, l'italien salua le russe maladroitement et ramena son protégé jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel sous les regards accusateurs ou amusés des autres convives.

Viktor était déjà loin de tout ça, et ne prit conscience de l'ampleur de ce qui était arrivé qu'une fois rentré chez lui.

Une seule chose avait tourné dans son esprit: de l'érotisme. De la passion. De l'envie.

Et alors qu'il pensait avoir dit adieu à sa muse, il se sentit pris d'une nouvelle inspiration, bien différente de tout ce qu'il put connaître. Elle ne venait pas de lui, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Sa saison n'était même pas encore terminée qu'il avait déjà des idées sur une prochaine danse. Il la voyait déjà, à travers ce garçon, à travers tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui exprimer. Du désir, infinie, à s'y noyer jusqu'à en suffoquer. L'envie de le toucher, de le goûter, de le voir aussi enflammé que cette soirée inoubliable. Le plaisir de le voir sous ses mains, sous son corps, et de lui faire l'amour, encore et encore. La délectation de le sentir alors prendre le dessus, et de faire de lui une chose tremblante et hurlante sous ses doigts. Tout cela et plus encore...

Le champion russe n'espérait qu'une chose; le recroiser au prochain championnat afin qu'ils fassent connaissance, sobre cette fois. Puis qu'ils s'enivrent cette fois l'un de l'autre, et à l'abri de tout regard public. Dès lors, il avait attendu dans une impatience qui ne l'avait plus caractérisé depuis des années. Non pas pour la compétition, mais juste pour recroiser une personne. Cette personne qui avait rallumé le feu en lui. Et après tant de temps où la froideur de la glace avait de plus en plus grignoté son esprit inventif, il fut d'autant plus vif et violent. Il avait besoin de le soulager, et rapidement. Vite, que ce championnat arrive. Vite, qu'il le revoit. Vite qu'ils partagent de nouveau ensemble une nuit torride et agitée.

"Il s'est planté aux championnats nationnaux il ne participera plus à aucune compétition cette année."

Il crut que son monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds une seconde fois. Il ne le reverrait donc plus? Il était retourné au pays, il allait arrêter le patinage, disaient les rares rumeurs sur son sujet. Au Japon. Un endroit inaccessible pour lui. Dire qu'il s'était langui, toutes ces nuits, pour que finalement, un autre de ses amants disparaisse aussi du lit le lendemain. Sans un mot, sans rien. Après s'être laissé consumé par les flammes allumées par cet homme chaque nuit torturante, il ne restait plus que des cendres froides et ternes lui laissant un terrible goût d'amertume une fois l'aube arrivée.

Quand il reprit ses patins, ce ne fut plus pour sa défunte muse qu'il parada, mais pour cette personne qui l'avait abandonnée sans même lui laisser la chance d'essayer de l'attraper.

 _Je t'en prie, reviens._

 _Reviens à mes côtés._

 _Et reste._

 _Ne m'abandonne pas._

 _Ne me laisse pas seul._

 _Pas après t'avoir trouvé._

 _Je t'en prie, reviens._

Sa saison se termina par cet appel désespéré envers celui qui détenait son coeur. Au moins qu'il le lui rende, s'il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il lui répondit. De la plus belle manière qui soit. Et Viktor su que ce soir-là, ce ne fut pas le fruit du hasard. Que l'enthousiasme qu'il avait ressenti ne fut pas passager, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une passe dont il allait se défaire une fois ses envies rassasiées. Il ne serait pas rassasié. Pas devant une telle expression de dévouement envers sa propre personne qui lui confirma cette autre facette qu'il avait découvert du Japonais en faisant des recherches sur lui.

Un patineur doué dans ses enchaînements techniques, mais médiocre dans ses sauts, arrivant malgré tout à arracher sa place dans les plus grands championnats à force de persévérance. Un garçon qui débordait d'une volonté et d'un don De soi rarement vu. Quelque chose qui manquait cruellement à Yuri Plisetsky, et qui devrait s'en inspirer pour pouvoir s'améliorer. Le champion russe sentait qu'il serait capable de montrer quelque chose d'époustouflant s'il dévoilait ce côté si fragile qu'avait Yuri Katsuki. Oui, une fragilité, une douceur qui le faisait sentir comme du verre sur le point de se briser au moindre contact. Sans s'en apercevoir, une autre danse avait pris forme dans sa tête à travers ses pensées.

Des chorégraphies qu'il aimerait performer sur ce sentiment nouveau qui s'était emparé de lui depuis Sotchi.

L'amour.

Un amour inconditionnel pour celui qu'il considérait comme son successeur.

Un amour passionné pour ce fougueux danseur asiatique visiblement fou de lui.

Mais serait-il encore capable d'exprimer cet amour sur la glace, alors que son coeur était prématurément brisé, et que son imagination était devenue une terre aride. Il ne fallait pas se leurre; il n'avait pu créer qu'à travers les deux Yuri, mais combien de temps cela allait tenir? Un an? Et ensuite, qui d'autre viendra l'inspirer? Il ne voulait pas dépendre d'autrui pour survivre. Même si l'érotisme et la chasteté se dessinaient déjà clairement dans sa tête, et qu'il pourrait sûrement surprendre en passant si brutalement d'une démonstration d'amour à une autre, il sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour lui. Qu'ils n'étaient pas siens. Et c'était logique, puisqu'il les avait créé en s'inspirant d'autres personnes.

Ils étaient le mieux à même de l'interpréter.

Alors il était parti, au pays du soleil levant, pour découvrir Yuuri Katsuki. Une nouvelle fois. Il rencontra en effet une autre personne que celle du banquet. Un garçon rondouillet, timide, introverti, peu sûr de lui et... terriblement adorable. Sa personnalité le surprit à moitié. En revanche, sa réaction à ses propositions, un peu plus. Il mit du temps à comprendre qu'il ne se souvenait tout simplement pas de cette soirée si forte. Que rien n'était arrivé entre eux. Qu'il n'avait fait aucune proposition à son futur coach et surtout, qu'il ne l'avait pas séduit avec tout le charme qu'il dissimulait sous ses lunettes et ses épaisses couches de vêtements.

Son interprétation d'Éros se précisa davantage, tant et si bien que Yuri ne sut pas à quel point il avait raison lorsqu'il évoqua ce qu'elle lui avait inspiré.

Un homme qui séduisait des femmes, puis faisait tomber dans son bras la plus belle et la plus convoitée de toute, pour la rejeter ensuite comme toutes les autres.

Ce jour-là, quand Viktor leur avait montré, il ne sut jamais qu'il en fut la source d'inspiration principale. De même que Yurio ne sut pas que l'agape lui fut destinée depuis le début. La légende vivante du patinage artistique avait bien sûr fait exprès de leur dissimuler ça pour voir comment ils allaient se réapproprier ces thèmes qui leur collaient à la peau sans qu'ils en soient conscients. Il ne fut pas déçu par ses deux espoirs. Le donjuan était devenu une femme fatale. Le besoin de modestie était devenu un hommage à celui qui l'avait soutenu dans son enfance.

Mais c'était très bien, car leur chorégraphe avait vu leur évolution à travers ces thèmes, de même que la sienne. L'homme si érotique qu'il avait convoité comme un nouvel amant était devenu une partie de son existence. Un partenaire, un fiancé, un futur mari. Il ne s'agissait plus de désir, mais de quelque chose de bien plus profond. De même que cet adolescent qu'il avait pensé encore immature, lui avait fait refléter la naissance d'une nouvelle légende, aussi gracile que la sienne.

Maintenant, il ne tenait plus qu'à eux de faire corps avec ces thèmes afin de captiver le public comme lui-même n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Il le vit, huit mois plus tard, les deux jeunes prodigues l'exprimèrent de tout leur être dans une compétition acharnée. Celle sur laquelle il avait chanté sa mort artistique l'an passé. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus la mort qui se montrait. L'amour sur la glace. La beauté sur la glace. Deux mondes qui réussirent à arracher, à leur manière, le coeur de ceux qui les jugeaient. L'or et l'argent. La preuve que leur muse étaient déjà suffisamment fortes pour conquérir le monde.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la sienne ressuscita, nourrie par l'envie et la frustration de retourner défendre sa place au sommet.

Et surtout par l'amour et la vie que lui avaient insufflée ses deux protégés.


	2. Katsuki-phobia

**Katsuki-phobia**

Disclaimer: Remercions Yamamoto et Kubo pour cette perle

Genre: Un peu d'angoisse de la part de JJ, de l'humour et de la mesquinerie

Raiting: K

Personnages/Couple: Jean Jacques Leroy et Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisteski et Viktor en fond. Et du Viktuuri sous entendu, sinon c'est pas drôle.

Résumé: Le King JJ ne craint rien, ni personne... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la rencontre de Yuuri Katsuki à la coupe de Russie et fasse l'erreur de l'insulter. A partir de là, le Japonais devint son pire cauchemar.

Note: Ce petit drabble m'a été inspiré de l'image que JJ a de Yuuri dans l'épisode 11 au moment où il tombe d'un glacier. Sisi, vous savez, celui où il lui lance un regard en mode Eros, mais le mauvais Eros XD Je dois dire que malgré tout ce qu'on en dit, j'aime bien le personnage de JJ, il me fait rire, surtout pour le torturer X)

Bref, bonne lecture ~

* * *

Jean Jacques Leroy le revoyait très bien sans même avoir besoin de faire d'effort, tant il était resté gravé dans sa mémoire.

Ce jeune Asiatique qui avait, paraît-il, décidé de faire son retour dans la compétition de patinage artistique n'avait pas attiré son attention au départ. Il était au courant surtout parce que le légendaire Viktor Nikiforov avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile pour devenir son coach et le hisser au sommet. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai jusqu'à la compétition de Russie, et même à ce moment, il ne l'avait repéré qu'à cause de Viktor qui l'accompagnait et obnubilait toute l'intention du public. Lui et le petit Yuri Plisteski qu'il adorait taquiner bien sûr.

Yuuri Katsuki, qui s'était présenté devant lui dans sa tenue de programme court, moitié noire, moitié transparente, parée de cristaux et d'une demi-jupe qui laissait deviner un côté androgyne. Son visage dégagé de lunette et de ses habituels cheveux ébène qui tombaient en frange sur son visage. Là ils étaient tirés en arrière, à la manière d'un playboy. Et malgré cette apparence assez charmante, il gardait cet air un peu niais, voire candide. Son programme avait été sensuel, évidemment, mais dès lors qu'il sortait de la glace, il reprenait des airs plus innocents.

Honnêtement, il avait à peine vu son programme, concentré sur sa propre performance.

Sa performance qu'il avait réalisée avec brillo par ailleurs, lui assurant la première place facilement, bien devant les autres. Après cela, il avait décidé de prendre un moment avant de rentrer, peut-être pour s'amuser un peu avec le chaton russe. Cependant, ce dernier fut introuvable jusqu'à ce qu'il le vît en compagnie de son coach, sa chorégraphe et, chose étonnante, Yuuri et Viktor. Ils semblaient parler de chose sérieuse, aussi décida-t-il d'abandonner l'idée. Plutôt, il se changea et sortit après un petit moment.

C'est là qu'il trouva Katsuki seul dans le couloir, visiblement l'air préoccupé, au point qu'il ne s'était pas changé. Ce garçon était connu pour être angoissé et avoir peu confiance en lui, mais ici, cela se voyait de manière flagrante. JJ n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, au fond, et le manque de confiance en soi, il connaissait bien puisqu'il le cachait lui-même sous son égocentrisme assumé. Aussi, voir quelqu'un comme lui, cela lui donnait envie de creuser un peu plus, ne serait-ce que pour titiller un peu la surface.

"On attend son coach alors?"

L'intéressé daigna à peine tourner ses yeux vers lui. Évidemment, JJ qui était le roi, le seul qu'on devait regarder, prit cela pour un affront et décida de le lui faire sentir. On ne dédaignait pas l'incroyable JJ comme ça!

"Il te manque à ce point? Eh bien, on ne peut pas être aussi incroyable que JJ et tout faire soi-même! Un jour peut-être, tu atteindras ma cheville, comme Viktor d'ailleurs! C'est sûrement la frustration de ne pas avoir atteint mon niveau qui l'a poussé à se retirer!" "Pardon?"

Son rire se coupa néanmoins quand le regard noisette de Yuuri Katsuki se posa enfin dans le sien, de couleur ciel couvert. Ce qu'il lut dedans n'était pas l'expression habituelle du patineur qu'il pouvait connaître. Ses yeux si grands s'étaient plissés, et pas uniquement à cause de sa myopie. Ils étaient vitreux, comme s'il était malade ou dans un état second. Au lieu de s'énerver, comme il aurait dû s'y attendre, ou au moins montrer de l'agacement, un fin sourire étira le visage du japonais. Un sourire qui n'était ni chaleureux, ni amical, mais inquiétant.

Son corps se déplaça pour se trouver en face de Jean-Jacques qui, malgré la différence de taille en son avantage, se sentait actuellement acculé. Il recula instinctivement d'un pas alors que Katsuki en faisait deux vers lui. C'était une réaction qu'il n'avait pas prévue et pour le coup, il se sentit soudain démunit face à cette réponse silencieuse. Le corps du patineur japonais se déplaçait avec souplesse jusqu'à le forcer à se plaquer contre le premier mur que son dos buta.

"Viktor à ta cheville?" Susurra-t-il alors doucement. "Tu n'as même pas été une seule fois sur le podium avec lui. Tu es juste à des années-lumière de lui, alors je serais à ta place, je n'oserais même pas prétendre l'égaler."

Jean-Jacques déglutit malgré lui alors qu'un frisson glacé remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce garçon était pourtant quelqu'un de poli et humble, alors que lui était-il arrivé entre-temps pour lui répondre avec une telle suffisance? Il n'en savait rien, mais il ressentait un énorme malaise sous cette expression qui semblait prêt à vouloir le dévorer d'une minute à l'autre. Et pas de la bonne manière. Loin de se laisser intimider pour si peu, le Canadien riposta avec néanmoins beaucoup moins d'assurance.

"Ce... Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été choisit par Viktor que ça fait de toi un roi!"

"Un roi? Mais qui a dit que je prétendais être un roi?" Répondit immédiatement Yuuri

Voyant son trouble, le sourire de Yuuri s'allongea. Il recula un instant pour soulever la main afin de se frotter la nuque et reprit d'une voix mielleuse;

"Moi, je suis une reine. Et laisse-moi te donner un conseil: ne t'avise pas de reparler de mon roi comme ça. Non, en fait, ne t'avise même pas de t'approcher encore une fois de Viktor comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure."

"Que...quoi?"

"Tu m'as très bien compris, _JJ_." Son surnom resonnait comme un venin dans la bouche du jeune homme en face de lui. "Si je te vois encore une fois être aussi proche que lui... eh bien, je ne réponds pas de ce qui pourrait t'arriver."

Face à un gabarits pareil, Jean-Jacques Leroy n'aurait pas dû avoir peur. Il était plus grand, mieux bâti et puis, zut, il était le grand King JJ! Il n'avait peur de personne! Mais l'aura sinistre qui émanait de ce patineur qui n'avait plus rien du jeune homme un peu étourdit et bienveillant qu'il vit tantôt fit monter la terreur en lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était Yuuri Katsuki ou juste un démon ayant pris son apparence en face de lui, mais définitivement, il ne se sentait pas bien en sa présence. Il avait juste envie de fuir, loin, très loin d'ici.

Osait-il avouer; il avait peur.

Sans rien rajouter, le Japonais s'éloigna enfin de lui, le laissant respirer, sans perdre son sourire et partit dans une direction opposée de la sienne.

Cette fois, ce fut à Jean-Jacques d'être resté dans le couloir, l'air perdu et intimidé, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. À part qu'il avait simplement voulu parler avec le Japonais, et que ce dernier l'avait tout simplement ouvertement menacé. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait semblé sérieux à ce moment-là. Un terrible frisson le traversa. Quand le japonais vint l'enlacer à la fin du Libre de la Coupe de Russie, il cru vraiment qu'il était venu mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Il allait y repenser souvent, il le sentait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et il y repensa, au plus mauvais moment.

Le stress de la finale, le regard hostile d'Otabek, les performances quasi parfaites des autres compétiteurs, le fait qu'il était un point de référence, le haut du sommet, et qu'il avait d'emblée une pression sur ses épaules. Tout ça lui avait fait perdre ses moyens dès le début, et alors qu'il se débâtait avec les démons de l'angoisse, le visage des autres patineurs le jaugea de haut et le vit chuter d'une montagne qu'il pensait déjà conquise. Parmi ces visages, celui de Yuri Plisetski et Otabek Altin, clairement meurtrier. Celui de Pichit Chulanont et Christophe Giacometti, moqueurs.

Et celui de Yuuri Katsuki, le pire de tous. Un mélange des deux, ajouté à une mesquinerie empoisonnante. Ce visage qui le poursuivait jusque dans ses pires cauchemars, semblant lui répéter en boucle qu'il allait le tuer si jamais il osait s'approcher de Viktor. Et pas uniquement Viktor la personne physique, mais Viktor, le symbole des cinq médailles d'or qu'il portait au cou. Cette compétition qu'il avait gagnée tant de fois, le Japonais lui interdisait implicitement de prétendre à la victoire que le russe représentait.

Mais il réussit néanmoins à se battre jusqu'au bout malgré ses peurs et arracher la médaille de bronze. Une médaille qui avait un goût amer, il fallait le reconnaître.

Il pouvait simplement dire merci à ses parents, à sa fiancée et à tous ses fans pour l'avoir hissé et permit de combattre ses peurs. Après le Grand Prix final, il participa comme tout le monde au banquet, ses proches étant là pour le soutenir et le réconforter, il avait déjà oublié cette mésaventure et visait déjà l'or pour la prochaine compétition. Ce n'était pas une bulle qui le déprimerait; Il allait prendre sa revanche et montrer qu'il était le grand king JJ!

Il vit au loin justement le médaillé d'or tout seul dans son coin et décida d'aller déclencher les hostilités dès maintenant en s'approchant de lui;

"Yuri-chan~ félicitation pour l'or! Profite en bien, parce que tant que je serais là, ce sera rare ~ "

"Tu réussiras pas à me pourrir mon plaisir, enfoiré!" Grogna Yuri Plisetski dans son smoking très mal fait. "Fous-moi le camp."

"Allons, allons, sois gentil avec moi, cette final n'était pas simple, j'aurais aimé que tu chantes aussi pour m'encourager ~ "

"Plutôt crever!"

"Yurio, il y a un problème? Oh, bonsoir JJ."

À l'entente de cette voix qui lui était terriblement familière, Jean Jaque se tendit pour se retourner et manqua de sursauter en voyant Yuuri Katsuki derrière lui tiré à quatre épingles. Il avait ses cheveux laqués en arrière mais portait ses lunettes. Le Canadien s'était bien dit qu'il allait avoir sa revanche, et que ça aurait été bien de commencer par exorciser ses démons. Mais honnêtement, en voyant la tête innocente du Japonais, en sachant quelle personnalité elle cachait, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Il partit alors dans un rire nerveux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Ahaha... Rien, il n'y a aucun problème, n'est-ce pas Yuri-Chan! On discutait de... bah, pas grand-chose hein! Je... je vais vous laisser!"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait: le voilà déguerpir, la queue entre les jambes sous le regard incompréhensif des deux Yuri. Clairement, il avait pris la fuite, et clairement, c'était dès que le Katsudon était venu le voir qu'il avait ressenti ce malaise. Le plus jeune des deux n'était pas dupe, et même s'il appréciait de voir le mec qui lui tapait le plus sur les nerfs se faire remballer, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose dans fond. Il se tourna alors vers le plus vieux, un air suspicieux;

"Oi, tu lui as fait quoi à JJ pour qu'il choppe les boules rien qu'en te voyant?"

"Moi? Mais rien du tout enfin! Je me souviens pas qu'on ait eu une seule conversation... Enfin, si, peut-être à la Coupe de Russie après le court. Mais je m'en souviens plus trop, j'étais encore sous l'euphorie de la danse."

"Après ton coup de fil à propos du chien je suppose... Mais je comprends pas ce que tu as pu lui dire pour qu'il réagisse comme ça!"

"Ah, Yuuri peut devenir très salé quand il est sous l'influence de l'éros ~ " intervint Viktor qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de la scène depuis le début.

Il avait sûrement regardé de loin en mangeant du pop-corn, le fourbe. En tout cas, Yurio les regarda tous les deux, l'un après l'autre avec une expression perplexe. Il ne trouvait pas particulièrement que le Katsudon était différent en éros. Pour lui, le japonais restait un porcinet qui passait son temps à s'excuser et s'aplatir, flirter comme un vieux couple avec Viktor et se prendre pour sa mère. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était tout simplement parmi les gens bien-aimés de Yuri, à qui il ne montrait jamais cette facette de sa personnalité.

Yuuri Katsuki était amour et gentillesse bien sûr. Quelqu'un d'adorable qui avait un penchant pour le porc pané, qui prenait à coeur toute remarque qu'on lui disait et tentait toujours de ne pas déclencher la guerre. Quand il le pouvait, il essayait de faire plaisir à ceux qu'il aimait. Sa famille, ses amis, ses proches patineurs, Viktor... Tout ce cercle pour qui il serait prêt à déplacer des montagnes, et peu importe si certains étaient hargneux ou taquins avec lui, il les aimait quand même. Il en fallait beaucoup pour déclencher la colère de Yuuri Katsuki.

Et quand cette colère se déclenchait, il laissait sortir la partie la plus abjecte, la plus vile et la plus malsaine de sa personnalité. Viktor, lui, la connaissait très bien, pour l'avoir vu à l'oeuvre.

Avec un sourire, le jeta un regard en coin à Jean Jacques Leroy, s'imaginant quel genre d'affront il avait dû faire pour pousser Yuuri à le considérer comme un ennemi. Quelque chose d'idiot, très certainement. Quand il reporta son regard vers son fiancé, ce dernier avait profité que Yurio regarde ailleurs pour enlever ses lunettes et lancer un sourire d'avertissement assez mauvais au Canadien qui avait fait l'erreur de se retourner vers eux. Sa peau bronzée devint littéralement livide et il se retourna immédiatement sous l'inquiétude de son fiancé. D'ici, on pouvait sentir la température chuter.

Viktor ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer Yuri par la taille pour lui susurrer à l'oreille;

"J'aime quand tu défends notre trône comme ça."

"Je sais ~ "

Oui, Viktor connaissait bien cet aspect beaucoup plus sombre de Yuuri. Et il l'adorait énormément.


End file.
